Of Keepers and Chasers
by damsel in distress1
Summary: *Updated, 7/4*A new girl joins the Hogwarts family and the Gryffindor Quidditch team and steals the eyes and heart of the Keeper...much to someone else's dismay...First attempt at fanfic, please R/R
1. Gossip in the Great Hall

"Can you believe Alicia's parents pulled her out of Hogwarts?" Katie Bell asked her best friend and teammate Angelina Johnson.  
  
"I know, it's insane," Angelina replied, looking down the table to tall, brown-haired seventh year, "Wood is absolutely livid."  
  
"Ever since he got that owl, he hasn't even said a word," Katie replied, anxiously looking at the door waiting for the incoming first years to arrive, "When are they going to get here? I'm starving!"  
  
"Whoa, did you just say Oliver, Oliver Wood, has not said a word?" Angelina asked rather curiously.  
  
"Yes, it is weird, isn't it?" Katie asked, still eyeing the doors.  
  
"Weird? That boy hasn't not said a word in all the time I've known him, especially not when you're around," Angelina said trying to get her friend's attention.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Katie asked, finally averting her eyes from the large oak doors.  
  
"Well, it's quite obvious he fancies you," Angelina told Katie with a slight smirk.  
  
"He does not, he can't, he's too much of a - um - a friend to think of me that way," Katie said, once again returning her eyes to the doors which finally opened.  
  
"He must think you're cute, or else you wouldn't be on that Quidditch team still," Angelina said innocently turning to watch the Sorting Hat begin its song. 


	2. A New Chaser

"Please, Professor McGonagall, let me go first," a tall fifth year girl pleaded.  
  
"Ms. Amavia, it will go in alphabetical order as it always has." Professor McGonagall replied with a stern face.  
  
"But, I'm in my fifth year!" exclaimed the girl.  
  
"Honestly, Estella, your last name begins with an 'a', you'll be second," Professor McGonagall said as she shot a warning glance at a group of rowdy first-years.  
  
"We already know I'll be put in Gryffindor, I mean, you are the Head of House," Estella said slyly.  
  
"Your lineage has nothing to do with what house you'll be put in, now if you will please stop begging we can enter the Great Hall and proceed with the ceremonies."  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the large doors and the first years were immediately silent as they absorbed their surroundings. Between the nervous and excited energy all the first years could do was gape. Professor McGonagall took out a three-legged stool and placed upon it and ancient hat. As soon as the hat was on the stool it began to sing a song. At the end of it's song the hall burst into applause and the first years were once again left speechless. Also at the end of its song Professor McGonagall took a roll of parchment and began to read from it the names of the first years.  
  
"Agley, Sean...." Professor McGonagall read.  
  
"Hmm. Interesting.... very interesting...I know...SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled.  
  
"Amavia, Estella..." Professor McGonagall read as she shot her a quick glance.  
  
"Hmmm. Very many mixed emotions, very many. This could be rather difficult- " the Sorting Hat said as it pondered  
  
"Well, could you hurry up, please," Estella pleaded.  
  
"Well, temper like a Slytherin, but I must say you also possess many Gryffindor qualities. Hmm...very challenging...oh well, GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted after much deliberation. There were wild cheers from the Gryffindor team as Estella took a seat next to a red-haired boy.  
  
"Hey," the boy said.  
  
"Hi," replied Estella, placing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Let me introduce myself and some other important people," the boy said, gesturing around the table, "I'm Fred Weasley, this guy next to me is George Weasley, the brown haired guy over there is Oliver Wood, the red haired guy next to him is-"  
  
"Let me guess, another Weasley?" replied Estella with a small smile.  
  
"Well you catch on quick. Yeah, that's my brother Ron, next to him is Harry Potter-"  
  
"Are you really?" Estella asked as she stared at him.  
  
"Yes, I am," replied Harry.  
  
"Wow, my father said the exact same thing," Fred said trying to regain Estella's attention. "And next to him is Hermione Granger and on the other side of George is Lee Jordan. Now, who are you?"  
  
"Well, that was quite an introduction," Estella replied looking around the table, "Let's see, I'm Estella Amavia. I recently transferred here from Beauxbatons-"  
  
"Why?" chimed in George.  
  
"Well, let's just say, my behavior was less then - erm - respectful?" Estella replied finding a sudden interest with her empty plate.  
  
"Yes, another one to join our clan!" Fred exclaimed. Fred had never met a girl who was as large of a troublemaker, or larger, than he and George were, "So, what'd you do to get kicked out?"  
  
"I'd rather not say," Estella replied suddenly tense.  
  
"That bad, eh?" Fred asked with more enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, that bad," Estella said with a small hint of sadness.  
  
"So. What else did you do at Beaux - erm - yeah?" George asked.  
  
"Beauxbatons? Let's see, I was well on my way to be - um - head girl and I was the captain and seeker for my house's Quidditch team," Estella said. At the sound of the word Quidditch, Wood, who had been silent, perked up, "Did someone say Quidditch?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no, you started him off," Fred said groaning.  
  
"Yeah. I did," Estella said looking straight at Oliver. She had just suddenly noticed how cute he actually was.  
  
"Really, what about Quidditch?" Wood asked eagerly.  
  
"She was saying how she was seeker and captain of Quidditch team and -" Fred began.  
  
"Really? How was your house's record?" Wood asked as if he had discovered the most interesting thing ever.  
  
"Well, we never lost a game," she said.  
  
"Never?" he asked.  
  
"Not one, ever," she replied.  
  
"I have a question," Fred said, "If you went to school in France, how come you have a British accent?"  
  
"Huh?" Estella replied, startled as she broke her gaze with Oliver.  
  
"Why don't you have a French accent?" Fred asked again.  
  
"Oh, because I'm British," replied Estella.  
  
"Then why weren't you at Hogwarts from the beginning?" asked George, seeming to read Fred's mind.  
  
"My father didn't want me to come here. Why? I have not the slightest idea." Estella replied before they could ask any more questions.  
  
"Oh, well-" Fred was about to ask if her father was French when Wood interrupted him.  
  
"Can you play chaser?" Wood asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I could, I mean if I tried," Estella said meeting his eyes again.  
  
"You won every game!" Wood exclaimed almost jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Yeah, but I was the seeker, the game depended on me," Estella replied.  
  
"That should make you all the better. You have good hand eye coordination, you must be fast...how's your aim?"  
  
"Pretty good, I guess."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to McGonagall. First practice is next week but maybe for you earlier, so I can see you play," Wood replied as if he had a newfound reason to live.  
  
"Okay, right then," Estella said as the food appeared on the table, "Thank God, I'm starving." 


	3. Family Ties

Brigitte-Thanks for the review!  
  
Mirandak-Thanks for the hints! I was going to elaborate on other things and you'll find out why she came off as so perfect later on....if all goes to plan....  
  
A/N: I made a slight year error, Estella would be in her sixth year not fifth.....same for Wood, if I said differently...and Fred and George in fourth and Harry in second.....  
  
Chapter 3-Family Ties  
  
Estella was finished with her dinner and was about to leave the table with Fred (so as not to get lost) when a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" a voice said.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Estella muttered to herself, "Draco Malfoy," she said turning to face the boy behind her, "I was wondering when I'd see your, erm, smiling face."  
  
"Didn't think you could avoid me, did you, Estella?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
"That would be too sweet a dream," Estella said as she stood to leave.  
  
"Estella!" Fred called, "Come with us or you'll get lost!"  
  
"Coming!" Estella called after him and made to leave but then felt an arm grab hers.  
  
"Associating yourself with Weasleys? I thought you were above that, Estella," said Draco with yet another trademark smirk, "I guess surrounding yourself with those French people really screwed up your mind, eh?"  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy," Estella said, scoffing.  
  
"Best comeback you have?"  
  
"I don't think you're worthy of me using my brain to think of an intelligent insult" Estella then turned to leave and quickly found Fred and George who were walking with Oliver.  
  
"Well, I see you've met the school git," Fred said looking around for nothing in particular.  
  
"Met? I've known him my whole life, slimy little git that Malfoy," Estella said as she thought back to those times at Malfoy Manor.  
  
"You've known him your whole life?" George asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin," Estella said wondering why they found her knowing Draco so bewildering.  
  
"Cousin? He is your cousin?" Fred asked gaping.  
  
"Erm, yeah, the bane of my blood. Now, if you'd kindly stop gaping I'd really like to know where we're going," Estella said.  
  
"Don't mind them," Wood said, grabbing hold of Estella's shoulder to steer her in the direction of the stairs, "It will take them a bit to get over the fact you have Malfoy blood in you. They hate the Malfoys with a deep passion."  
  
"Well, I don't blame them." Suddenly a voice called out, "Estella!" Estella and Wood both stopped and turned around and saw a fourth year Ravenclaw girl coming towards them. "Oh, crap," Estella muttered.  
  
"Who is it?" Wood asked.  
  
"My sister," Estella replied, turning to the girl, "Claire, how wonderful to see you."  
  
"You just have to ruin everything don't you?!?" Claire screamed at Estella.  
  
"Um, ruin everything how?" Estella asked puzzled.  
  
"How will father ever be able to judge the schools with you getting thrown out?" Claire asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know why you were sent to Beauxbatons," Claire asked Estella while Estella shook her head no, "You were sent there because father was gauging schools for the Ministry. He is the only one who had three children to send to the most prominent European magic schools, that's why Sean went to Durmstang, you went to Beauxbatons, and I go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? Fascinating. Now, I'm sure you don't care that much about father's work, how did I ruin everything?" Estella asked.  
  
"Because, you're intruding on my territory and as always will get favored over me and-"  
  
"What? I am not nor was I ever favored over you! It was always 'Claire this, Claire that, oh look! Claire's in Ravenclaw, the smart house, blah blah blah'"  
  
"Um, hate to interrupt the sibling bickering but Estella, we really need to go if you don't want the stairs to change on you," Wood said, seeming to come out of nowhere. Claire noticing his presence got a little weak in the knees and said simply, "Oh, hi, Wood," while flashing a toothy smile.  
  
"Oh, I see what I'm ruining, Claire. You fancy Oliver here, I get it now. You think I'll be competition in your, most definitely, futile attempts to charm this lovely boy." Estella said matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT? UGH!" Claire screamed and ran up the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Well, that was, erm, interesting," Wood said following Claire up the stairs with his eyes.  
  
"That little brat deserved the embarrassment," Estella said starting to walk up the stairs and turning right when reaching the landing.  
  
"Um, Estella, left," Wood said.  
  
"Oh, right, left."  
  
"You'd be lost without me," Wood said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her in the direction of the common room. 


	4. The Secret

Brigitte-Thanks for the review. This one should have even more insight.  
  
A/N: I'm inspired so I'm writing a lot....now more frequent and shorter chapters or less frequent and longer chapters?  
  
Chapter 4- The Secret  
  
The next afternoon, after classes, Oliver Wood was knocking on Professor McGonagall's door, "Professor, can I talk to you?"  
  
"What, Wood?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"About the chaser opening, I found someone," Wood said excitedly.  
  
"Really? Who?" she asked almost as excitedly as Wood.  
  
"Estella Amavia" Wood said with a look of satisfaction.  
  
"Estella? Are you sure?" McGonagall asked concerned.  
  
"Well, I heard her Quidditch record and she sounds like exactly what we need to win the Cup this year."  
  
"Yes, I know all about how she plays Quidditch, but...."  
  
"Are you saying no?" Wood asked this with a look of despair in his eyes, "I mean, I heard Beaux -erm - French school, has the best Quidditch players."  
  
"No, I'm not saying no, and where did you hear it has the best Quidditch players?"  
  
"Oh, um," Wood tried to think of a source, but when he couldn't, he changed the subject, "So, you're saying yes then?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying yes, I'm saying I have to think about it."  
  
"Why are you against her playing, Professor? Are you hiding a deep, dark secret from the team?"  
  
"Wood, she's my niece and I don't want her being hurt." Wood had a look of shock on his face, "She was a seeker! Beaters always aim for the seekers!" Professor McGonagall had an equally shocked look on her face, "I know that, Wood."  
  
"I mean, that's the point of beaters and bludgers, to take out the other team's seeker!" Wood said.  
  
"I know, Wood. One of the first rules in the 'Beater's Bible'"  
  
"Exactly! Wait a second, did you say she was your niece?" Wood said, with a sudden look of comprehension.  
  
"Yes, I did say that," McGonagall responded.  
  
"So, you're related to the Malfoys?"  
  
"No, I'm her father's sister"  
  
"But, your names are different."  
  
"It's called marriage, Wood."  
  
"Professor, you were married?"  
  
"Wood, I'm going to say yes if only to get rid of you, now go!" Professor McGonagall yelled as Wood left her office. "We may finally win this year," Wood thought as he left her office. 


End file.
